Katakan!
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Dari salah satu adegannya letnan Hawkeye dan Envy di tankoubon 23. Mereka yang saling menyerang, mempertahankan eksistensi, dan membicarakan...Mustang? DLDR n Review please


**Katakan!**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Summary : Adegan yang... err, Author karang pas ngeliat Hawkeye dan Envy di FMA manga vol.23—Karangan yang benar-benar kurang ajar, seperti biasa. Adegan yang berlangsung cepat jadi molor dan dipenuhi oleh roman-roman gak jelas.

Warning : Jangan todongin Tokalev, Beretta, pensil, pena, rotring, pisau, cutter, golok dan bahkan jarum serta senjata-senjata lainnya yang memungkinkan Author terluka ketika kalian merasa buruk terhadap fic ini (intinya, **DLDR**!).

* * *

Riza tengah mengendap-endap merayapi lorong yang sunyi, gelap, dan menakutkan dengan mencengkram erat pada Berettanya. Suhu boleh begitu dingin, mengucurkan keringat ketegangan dari pelipisnya yang (dibagian situ pun) indah. Degup jantungnya bernyanyi, memainkan nada super cepat dan membuatnya sedikit sesak nafas.

Bagaimana tidak? Yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah seorang—atau sesuatu bernama Homunculus. Katakan saja bernama lain 'monster', 'raksasa', 'bahaya' atau apalah itu namanya. Baiklah, pikiran-pikiran dan ketegangan tersebut kembali membekukan peredaran darah di tangannya. '_Tenang, Riza. Tenanglah!_'—sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

Sebenarnya ini kesalahan superiornya, si Mustang genit itu. Tiba-tiba dengan sok beliau mengejar 'bahaya' itu sendirian, meninggalkannya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam ditempat dan menungguinya. Baiklah, memang ini berarti dia melanggar perintah superior_nya_, dengan mengejar 'bahaya' itu dari arah yang berlawanan. Tapi lebih dari itu, menatap pada dendam yang bergolak dan mendidih dari air muka Mustang, dirinya tidak bisa berdiam saja.

Ia takut Mustang-_nya _terluka, atau yang paling parah, _pergi_, sekuat apapun api_nya_ berpijar, karena ia sudah melihat bagaimana 'bahaya' yang mereka hadapi.

Atau jika ia hidup dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi sekalipun, ia tidak sudi melihat Mustang-_nya _hidup dan terbuai pada dendam_nya_.

Ia akan menyesal. Mereka akan menyesal. Penyesalan mereka sudah cukup banyak dan selama itu mereka tidak bisa bahagia.

_Dan langkah-langkah berat, pelan, dan begitu hati-hati itu mendekat._

_Hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari tikungan tempatnya bersembunyi._

_'Bahaya' itu datang._

"Tch!" bibir-bibir Riza saling tergigit dan menjaga satu sama lain untuk tidak menjerit. Tangannya mengacungkan senjata—satu-satunya senjata yang akan menjaganya sebelum Mustang-_nya_ menyelamatkannya (Oh, betapa percaya diri seorang Riza untuk diselamatkan superior_nya_ itu).

Dan 'bahaya' itu mengeluarkan kuda-kuda petikan jarinya.

"Ah—!" seru Riza kepada (yang ternyata) Mustang dihadapannya. Mustang menurunkan jemarinya, menghela nafas. "Oh, ternyata kau, Letnan satu. Bukankah aku menyuruhmu tetap diam ditempat?"

"Tapi, sir..." sanggah Riza,

"Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Aku belum bertemu dengan Envy. Dia lolos." kata Mustang sambil berdecak, menatap lorong-lorong panjang dibalik badan mereka, mencari, siapa tahu bayangan sesosok 'bahaya' kebetulan melenggang disana.

Dan Beretta kemudian teracung tepat dibelakang kepala Mustang yang segera mengangkat jarinya.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Letnan! ?"

"Jangan bergerak!"

Bagi pembaca, mungkin adegan ini terlihat seperti sebuah pemberontakan yang mustahil—benar-benar diluar nalar dan absurd. Riza, sniper wanita itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh berniat membunuh Mustang. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apakah dendam akan pekerjaan terlalu bertumpuk dihatinya? Ataukah...

_'Bahaya' itu telah berpura-pura menjadi dirinya?_

Salah.

"**Kolonel selalu memanggilku dengan nama jika sedang berdua saja."**

"**...—!"**

Mustang-lah sang 'bahaya' itu.

Riza bisa membedakannya hanya dalam sekejap saja.

Yang dihadapannya hanya _seseorang_ yang berusaha mengenakan topeng seorang Roy Mustang, bukan Mustang_nya_.

"Cih!" Mustang itu mengeluarkan percikan cahaya transmutasi dan bersiap melarikan dirinya sebagai sang 'bahaya', Envy, yang kemudian berseru :

"Ternyata kalian memiliki hubungan seperti _'itu' _!"

Riza bersiap pada tembakannya. Mata Elangnya mengejar titik terbaik untuk...

"**KALAU KALIAN SUDAH PUNYA HUBUNGAN SEPERTI **_**'ITU'**_**, BILANG DONG KE PARA FANS ROYAI YANG MENANTIKAN KALIAN! DASAR PASANGAN BODOH!"**

_...Membunuhnya._

**DOR!**

"Uhuk!" Envy mendapatkan sebuah tembakan tepat di dadanya, membuatnya memuntahkan sedikit darah dan ambruk ke lantai yang dingin. Riza meniup kepulan asap mesiu diujung Beretta-nya sambil menahan urat kemarahannya dan berkata :

"**Bohong, kok."**

Mungkin lorong yang lain, Mustang (yang asli) entah kenapa merasa sedikit..._**patah hati?**_ Duh, tenang aja, kolonel. Kalo Riza gak mau, author juga mau kok. Gak usah terlalu sayang sama si jaim jago nembak itu deh *ditembak* *dibakar* … Siip, tolong Review ya, mumpung author baik hati memperbolehkan review nih! *dihajar*

* * *

Thanks to : Kikuchi Lawliet, TikaElric7,Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi, Misako-Sheva Mustang, Luxam, nanachie, Nagisa Popsicle, dheesafa, ratnalaurentina, Rikkautro Efaltia yang sudah menyempatkan review dikarya yang sebelumnya :)

All readers, please **review** again.


End file.
